Field
Example embodiments in general relate to an arrow retrieval system for retrieving arrows from hard-to-reach locations such as when submerged in water.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Bows have been used for a wide range of purposes throughout the centuries, including for bow hunting and bow fishing. Even the best archer misses his mark occasionally. When hunting or fishing with a bow, it is common that the arrow will become lodged in various locations. Given the high cost of arrows, it is not cost-efficient to abandon any such lodged arrows and it would be highly preferable that any such arrows be retrieved.
In the past, options for retrieval of arrows that have been lodged in various locations such as within water, in a tree, or a wide range of other locations and/or objects have been severely limited. The most common method of retrieval is to simply grasp the arrow with one or both hands and pull outwardly. However, this method of retrieval can fall short in numerous situations.
For example, the bare or even gloved hands of a hunter/fisher may not provide the leverage necessary to pull the arrow from wherever it is lodged. Additionally, when fishing, the arrow will commonly be in a depth of water that does not make hand-retrieval feasible without jumping into the water or, in some cases, diving to some depth.